A Christmas Miracle
by VyseN
Summary: Writing in rhyme is a horrible fright, but try reading my fic and have a jolly good night. NaruSaku


AN: Ok guys, I'm sorry for being so late with all my updates, but I've had to put school before for quite some time now. I'll try to get a couple of updates up in the xmas break, but we'll see. This one is a Christmas fic I wrote at 6 am, and I was deadly tired. It's fairly silly, and writing 2k words on rhyme is a real b*tch and won't happen again. So enjoy it if you may, and leave a comment. Remember that this wasn't written while I was… well, awake!

A Christmas Miracle

For every power this world owns so great, there is but one unavoidable by fate. For every year, even the ones that was, we will feel it again, the joy of Christmas.

In every home, both humble and wealthy, the Christmas spirit will keep your mood healthy. So come now along, all girls and boys, as I bring you a tale of my Christmas joys.

In countries far-far away lives people so strange, even to see what how they live is out of our range. We cannot fathom how they live day by day, but explain it I will, try as I may. So come all my friends and let us depart, for a story of love to bring warmth to your heart.

In a city quite large, there once lived a young boy, but this poor young fellow felt sorrow not joy. His poor little body, only twelve winters old, had no one around him to shield him from cold. The young boy would only wish for tomorrow, but come now with me as we witness his sorrow. He walks down the streets looking through windows with blare, for we all can imagine what he would see there. Families all happy and smiling in song, but for this little boy it just feels so wrong.

His poor whiskered cheeks are red from the cold, but he braves the winter since he is quite bold. For every year, his wish is but one, to be with a family or at least not alone.

Wiping a tear from his cheek with his sleeve, the young Uzumaki would so sullenly leave. The good Christmas spirit he never would feel, because everyone with their families are enjoying their meal. The streets of the village covered up pretty fine, with lighting and mistletoe, but nothing of mine. Naruto walks home with his shoulders depressed, but why is his life so negatively blessed.

Twelve winters ago, young Naruto was born, but not long thereafter his life fills with scorn. A demon so evil his mere spirit would taint, the village it attacked which he found quite quaint.

"Run little fleshbags, 'cause I bring you no hope, for every step brings you down a long slope. The end of your lives is incredibly near, so do me a favor and scream out in fear."

But one brave hero would not lend him his ear, because he was the strongest of everyone there. The young Namikaze stepped forward with power, knowing full well his live would be over. 'The beast is so mighty, but lose I will not, in a prison of flesh this demon will rot. I bring with me here, my pride and my joy, for I will seal the vile demon inside of my boy. Forgive me my son, for what I must do, but do never forget I will always love you.'

With a mighty cry, the Hokage stood tall, the beast could not know that it soon faced its fall. The powerful spell would leave his son waif, but a necessary sacrifice it is to keep everyone safe. A hero would pass and another one live, but not everybody would willingly forgive.

The years that would pass the boy met nothing but hatred, but it mattered just not when for him it was fated. He grew up not knowing about friends or love, the only comfort comes from his parents above. He pictured himself with a family warm, a family who would protect him from harm. The young boy grew up with his a smile on his face, no signs of a tear, no sir not a trace. But everyone knew he would cry when alone, for he knew nothing of the sins he lives to atone.

A demon's sins this young boy must carry, so forgive this young lad for not always being merry. But mistake me not when I say he was lone, for in some people's hearts the young boy had grown.

The old geezer Sarutobi was now second to none, for in this old man's heart, Naruto was his grandson. He looked at him fondly as the young boy grew, blissfully ignorant of the pain he went through. Along with the old man, more was baited, for this boy without doubt for greatness was fated. A young beautiful maiden and her father he quickly got hooked, as he came to them often when his dinner they cooked. Hence his fetish for ramen and joy would form, and his presence at Ichiraku's was quickly the norm.

Through years of school he struggled to learn, and more than once he was forced to return. Not once but twice his exam he failed, but fear not my friends for justice prevailed. Everyone here knows the third time's the charm, but one of his teachers would wish on him harm. He tricked the young lad for a forbidden scroll he would steal, and he sweetened him up with a glorious deal.

"Bring the scroll to me," he said with a grin, "and I promise you greatness when I make you a genin." Naruto was kind, but gullible as few, so he did it quickly for no danger he knew. The evil teacher could only smile, as the demon brat could only run for a while. The Hokage sent for his ninja in alarm, "I want him brought to me without causing him harm."

So that was the night when young Naruto knew, that Umino Iruka was among his precious few. The teacher felt for him no such strife, and willingly he would protect with his life. He could still not protect him from what would come next, as Mizuki by evil and scorn had been hexed. He smiled at young Naruto and offered him truth, "Do you want to know why you lived such a painful youth?"

"NO!" screamed Iruka, but it was too late, as Mizuki would now reveal Naruto's fate. "Twelve years ago a great disaster we faced, when the demon king Kyuubi our village he braced. The only success we could get that dreadful day, was when the Hokage came along and sealed the demon away."

With the evil glint is his eye but his smile so coy, the truth still came clearly to our dimwitted boy. The happening later will rest on our shelf, as the young Uzumaki determined himself. The fox might be in him, but the village was wrong, as for their sakes he promised to grow strong. With a great show of power his weakness was thrown, and Mizuki would soon notice how much he had grown. In only a short while the boy had trained, and his greatest jutsu that day he gained.

Soon enough he was promoted to genin, and on a team of four their trust he would win. The cycloptic teacher was of him quite fond, and with a sulking orphan he formed a brotherly bond. And last but not least, of his new friends three, a young girl named Sakura he yearned to see. Hear my friends when I tell you this right at the start, that this young woman had captured his heart. But her eyes belonged to the brooding boy only, once again making the boy feel terribly lonely.

The team faced a mission of great peril, when a bridgebuilder appeared with a mission so virile. He promised an easy journey by far, but something in his story was slightly ajar. Attacked by enemies many times stronger, young Naruto swore to himself he would be weak no longer. With impressive power and strength he waved, and in the end all of his new friends he saved.

The power he showed in this mission of ire, would bring fuel to the Uchiha's scornful fire. 'I will have your power no matter what cost, because killing my brother is what matters the most.' The young Uchiha would soon betray their trust, when he left his home to follow his just. This turned out badly for the two left behind, as without the young avenger their friendship was hard to define.

The young pink haired maiden had always thought of Naruto with scorn, but over the past few weeks she had seen him forlorn. Several times he would put his life on the line, 'he does so much to save this life of mine.'

This brings us way back to the start of this story, with the young Uzumaki with no Christmas glory. He had no one to keep him in line, and especially no one who wished him a Christmas so fine. Alone in the snowy streets he would wander, as he chuckled to himself about God having dander. He wished for a Christmas not lonely and cold, where he would be happily welcomed in fold. With one quick glance to the sky he would glance, when a star falling down would break him from his trance.

"I wish that just once I could feel the Christmas joy, and celebrate smiling and play with my Christmas toy. For once in my lifetime I will break my old mask, is one day with happiness too much for me to ask? If there really is a God high above, then please will you let me have one night of love?"

Alone he would wander all Christmas eve, before all of his body heat would take its leave. Sullenly towards his apartment he would walk, wishing more than anything for someone to talk. To wish him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, for someone to look at him without any fear. Smiling sadly to himself with thoughts of his clan, he would at least wish for happiness for his Sakura-chan.

The girl he loved more than his very own life, he wished for her to someday be his wife. Together they would have a family so grand, as Hokage he would protect all the land. With everyone's love and respect in his hand, Uzumaki Naruto had made his own stand. To be Hokage to assure his Sakura-chan's smile, he would face any opponent no matter how vile.

His spirit lightened by his promise a lifetime long, he walked through the village humming a song. A song filled with cheer, love and joy, wishing happiness for every little girl and boy. Maybe the thought of his pink haired girl, was enough for him to give Christmas a twirl. His heart started warming with hope and with a tickling tingle, as he heard a sound of a bell's merry jingle.

He turned towards the sound of joy, maybe there still was some hope for our boy?

He walked and ran and he felt it was smart, to for once in his lifetime to follow his heart. Through streets and alleys the boy would run, hoping to God for a good night of fun. But whatever he felt would have to be a miss, for the house he was led to was actually his. The realization alone would his spirit harshly douse, as he walked up the stairs and into his house.

'Oh well I better get home to my lonesome but alas, this Christmas Eve will most surely pass. Without any family or friends who would visit, there's no reason for me to stay up too late… is it?'

But as soon as the boy took a step in the dark, he was quickly surprised by a bright merry spark. While he had embarked on a sullen walk of gloom, all his precious people had fit into his room. "SURPRISE" they yelled with laughs and cheers, making Naruto nearly fall to the floor in tears.

'I have a family great and fine, and best of all it's only mine.'

With that thought in mind and a bright smile on his face, young Naruto into his room with vigor would race. Tsunade and Shizune had with a feast brought with them, as Jiraiya was furiously scribbling down a new poem. Kakashi and Iruka were both there to and their behavior quirky, as they were both high on yuletide turkey. They all would laugh and sing and jest, as this was Naruto's first yuletide fest. As his chest with all of this happiness would smart, there in front of him stood the girl who owned his heart. In a ruby red gown made to impress, Sakura looked beautiful in her gorgeous dress. She smiled at the friend who she soon came to adore, and on this special eve they would become something more.

Jiraiya and Tsunade broke away from their jest, when they noticed something to bring more life to this fest. With a cheer and whistle for the amorous two, they blatantly told them what they had to do. The two had ended up directly below, the sacred powered herb known as the mistletoe. "A kiss we demand or we will turn quite sour," Iruka would yell with a look ready to devour.

Naruto looked at his beloved who sported a pretty blush, and he decided that neither was in any rush. They closed in together, their eyes locked together like if glued, and everyone present could feel the love from the mood. The two would quickly face the ultimate bliss, as their lips met in a herculean kiss. Their hearts exchanged and their souls now one, Naruto and Sakura had their soulmate found.

So they all feasted together with joy and with glee, and the new love born that evening was easy to see. The story about the fox and cherry blossom is still far from over, as they both have now found their perfect ultimate lover. But let me tell you this one thing I know that is sure, that their love is perfectly and brilliantly pure. I don't know if all of you can catch my drift, but this love of theirs is the ultimate gift. So for all of the Christmases spent sad and alone, a single wish was enough to atone. A childhood of sadness, loneliness and regret, is still not a reason for anyone to fret.

Remember for every down you face now, the obvious upside will surely show. And in this world of mystery, strength and power, this young boy is finally together with his flower. His sadness has finally and ultimately been ended, and the sins of the past has been properly mended. Their love is eternal, and what do we know? Maybe Christmas comes to you bringing happiness in tow.

This brings an end to this yuletide story I hope I could you all enthrall, and I thank all of you here…

Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
